Express the decimal as a percent. $0.674$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.674 = \dfrac{67.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.674} = 67.4\%$ $67.4$ per hundred = $67.4$ per cent = $67.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.